computeranimatedmoviepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Jessie
"Yodel-ay-hee-hoo!" -Jessie's yodel Jessie is the tritagonist of the 1999 and 2010 Pixar Aniamtion Studios films, Toy Story 2 and Toy Story 3. She is a cowgirl doll with yarn hair. Physical Appearance Personality Toy Story 2 Whe n Jessie '''is introduced in '''Toy Story 2, '''she tackles Woody''' with excitement about finally meeting a Woody doll. She is happy that she and the other toys are finally going to come out of storage and go to the toy museum in Japan that they are destined for. It is Jessie who introduced Woody to the facts about the character on which he is based. She shows him a large array of merchandise based on "Woody's Roundup" and Stinky Pete explains how the show was canceled after the launch of Sputnik and the resulting interest in the Space Race and science fiction, diminishing the popularity of westerns. When Woody indicates that he has no intention of going to Japan, she becomes bitter, and Woody comes to suspect her of attempting to sabotage his escape, including waking Al to prevent Woody from recovering his damaged arm. After Woody is fixed, he learns Jessie's tragic back story about her previous owner by way of her song, "When She Loved Me". Emily, a young girl who owned Jessie had loved her just like Andy loves Woody, but as she grew older found more 'grown-up things' like make-up to play with, forgetting all about Jessie. Years later, Emily found Jessie under the bed and spent one last day with her on a car trip, only to place her in a charity box. Woody, realizing he could easily suffer the same fate with Andy, then chooses to stay, which Jessie finds absolutely thrilling, especially when he begins to anticipate his journey to Japan in excitement. Ultimately, it is Stinky Pete that is revealed as the attempted saboteur when Woody finally decides to take Jessie and Bullseye with him back to Andy's room. Because of Stinky Pete's sabotage, Al packs the roundup gang into the case and heads for the airport. There', Buzz Lightyear' and the toys free Woody and gets rid of the vile Stinky Pete by stuffing him into a backpack belonging to a little girl who loves to decorate her toys. Despite this, Jessie still remains trapped as the case gets loaded into the luggage transporter, while Bullseye manages to escape in time. Buzz and Woody mount Bullseye and chase after the luggage transporter, which Woody climbs onto. Woody follows the case into the plane's cargo hold and frees Jessie from inside. When Woody offers to take Jessie to Andy's home with him, she is rather uncertain at first, but eagerly accepts when she learns from Woody that Andy has a baby sister named Molly. However, the two toys become trapped in the cargo hold, but Woody locates another escape hatch. Using his pull-string, Woody and Jessie swing down from the plane and land on Bullseye right behind Buzz just before the plane takes off. At the very end of the film, when Andy returns from camp after the toys return home, he is pleased to have the new toys added into his collection, calling Jessie "Bazooka Jane," and Buzz seems to have developed a romantic interest in her, nervously complimenting her hair. Touched and amused by this comment, Jessie, in return, describes Buzz as "the sweetest space toy she has ever met." Then, Andy's dog, Buster, has to go outside...and Jessie finds the toy racetrack, and rides on top of a toy car, yodeling, to the door. Buzz is impressed by this to the point where his wings suddenly pop open. Shortly after, she and Buzz are seen together with Woody and Bo Peep as they watch Wheezy sing "You've Got a Friend in Me." Toy Story 3 In Toy Story 3, Jessie starts out on Bullseye helping Woody and the wild west team take down One Eyed Bart (Mr. Potato Head) and his gang Many years later, after Andy seemingly throws them away, it is Jessie who convinces the other toys to be given to Sunnyside Daycare, refusing to relive the trauma she felt when she was given away by Emily. She fails to realize that Andy intended to put them in the attic and that his mother threw them out by accident, and stubbornly refuses to listen to Woody when he tries to clear up the misunderstanding, arguing that Andy has moved on and that they must do the same. Jessie is thrilled with Lotso tells her and the others children that the children at Sunnyside are replaced with new children when they grow older, meaning the toys will never be outgrown. She tries to persuade Woody to join the others in beginning their lives new at the daycare, but Woody reluctantly calls them selfish and leaves to return to Andy alone, leaving Jessie hurt and saddened. Shortly after, she and the other toys discover they have been placed in a room with very young children, who roughly yet innocently abuse them, as Jessie gets her hair painted green. Afterward, Mrs. Potato Head sees Andy searching for his missing toys through her eye that was left in his room, allowing Jessie and the others to realize that they were wrong about Andy. They decide to return home, but are instead imprisoned in the daycare by Lotso and his gang, who had also reset Buzz into thinking he is a space ranger again and turned him against them. In order to make sure Jessie and the others obey him, Lotso toss them Woody's hat, which was left behind during his escape, making them think That Lotso Murdered Woody. Fearing the worst had befallen Woody, Jessie is left in her cell feeling incredibly guilty. Following another rough play date with the young children, Andy's toys are reunited with Woody, who had a change of heart and returned to rescue his friends. Jessie and the toys are so glad he is alive and give him back his hat. Jessie apologizes for not listening to Woody, who apologizes in return for leaving. The toys carry out their plan to break out of Sunnyside but matters are further complicated when they accidentally reset Buzz into a Spanish version of his deluded self. Jessie is initially uncomfortable with this change, but is quickly won over by his Spanish lover charms. It is also only through this that Buzz finally notices Jessie's deep romantic feelings for him. When the toys get stuck in a garbage truck along with Lotso, Jessie is heroically rescued from being buried in trash by Buzz, who is then nearly crushed by a falling television set. Jessie despairs over Buzz's apparent death, but he soon emerges unscathed and with his normal personality restored by the hit. She passionately kisses him on the cheek over and over, happy to see that he is alive and to say thanks for saving her. The toys are then dumped in a landfill and end up on a convertor belt leading to a Shredder. Thanks to Slinky Dog’s spring body, They find out the ceiling is a magnet and use metal objects to get to safety. Jessie grabs on to a watch. When Woody goes back to save Lotso, Jessie calls his name. When Woody, Buzz and Lotso arrive, Jessie and Slinky are happy to see them. Then they found out they’re heading to an Incinerator. They run. Then Lotso climbs up a ladder and leaves them to die. In the incinerator scene, Jessie joins hand with Buzz and Bullseye. Once they are saved from the incinerator by their Alien friends, Jessie and Buzz are the only ones still holding hands. Jessie and The gang return home to Andy and prepare to be stored in the attic, though they are instead given to Bonnie, a girl who took Woody to her home while he was away. When Andy gives his toys to Bonnie, Jessie is the first toy he pulls out. Andy plays with his toys one last time, giving her the closure to lovingly see her old owner off to college. Jessie quickly adapts to her new life as one of Bonnie's toys and, at one point, takes advantage of Buzz's Spanish side and they dance together to "Hay Un Amigo En Mí" (a Spanish version of "You've Got a Friend in Me"). Monsters Inc. Jessie also makes a cameo in Monsters, Inc. as one of Boo's toys that she gives to Sulley. Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins Toy Story Toons Hawwian Vacation Small Fry Partysaurus Rex Mythic Rock Toy Story of TERROR Jessie returns in the Halloween speical as the Protagonist. Toy Story That Time Forgot Jessie is set to return in the Christmas Special and Joan Cusack is set to reprise the voice. Videogames Relations Woody Bullseye Buzz Lightyear Trivia Toy Story 2 in 3D Poster 3.png First Look.png Gallery Quotes From Toy Story 2 From Toy Story 3 From Toy Story of Terror Category:Movie Characters Category:Characters from Sequels Category:Toy Story 2 Characters Category:Toy Story 3 Characters Category:Toy Story Toons Characters Category:Toy Story of Terror Characters Category:Toy Story That Time Forgot Characters Category:Pixar Characters Category:TV Special Characters Category:Shorts Characters Category:Tritagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Toy Story Franchise Characters